You Have Me
by diannariquelme
Summary: Arya and Gendry have decided to move in together before they move to Braavos in the fall. They are crazy in-love, but will loss test their love and commitment? Is Arya ready to leave all she knows behind? Will Gendry's past come between them? How strong is their love?
1. Chapter 1

**I thank all of those who want a part two. Here is the first chapter. I am going to try to update it very frequently. It's going to be a short story. I am aiming for five chapters. Please review.**

**Chapter One**

Gendry stared at the brown box in the center of the sitting room, and it did nothing else but stares back at him. He smiled, caught up in his daydream. He couldn't believe it. Was it real? It had been only a month and he was here, staring at boxes. His smile grew wider at the thought that his life was going to change. Well, it had been changing since that night. Every day that had gone by since then was full of happiness. He knew he was profoundly and inexcusably in love. He loved every minute of her… with her. He knew he couldn't take a second without her. And now, he wouldn't miss any.

Arya closed the door of Jon's sedan with her foot as she balanced the last box. It wasn't that heavy, only her last of her textbooks and several notebooks. Jon called out to her from within the car, "Are you sure you don't need any help?" Arya shook her head in refutation for the keys were in her mouth. She made her way up the steps the giddy feeling in her stomach making it almost effortless.

Gendry knew the sound of Arya's footsteps up the stairs. He snapped out of the daydream and ran to the door. He opened it and seeing Arya carrying the box, chided her, "Why didn't you call me, love?"

Arya must have been lost in thought for she looked up at him with a startled look. "Hey," her voice was just above a whisper. She knew better than to deny Gendry the box. She passed it to him as he bent down and planted a chaste kiss on her temple. Arya smiled, bursting at the seams inside.

Arya and Gendry just finished moving in together. It had been a month since they put a stop to "It's Complicated" and became a couple. They had come to a mutual agreement to have Arya move into Gendry's flat until the fall, when she would start her classes and he the job he accepted in Braavos.

Arya landed on the couch with an exaggerated _huff_. She sprawled her legs before her and looked up at the ceiling. It reminded her of the time she broke the news of her and Gendry to her mom. It had been two days after the birthday party and her mom had called her because she had not come home. Arya had spent those days in Gendry's bed, exploring the language of their love and had no time for replying to calls or texts. When Gendry had to return to work on Monday, Arya decided it was best to go back home. Her mother was waiting for her in the kitchen, two cups of tea on the counter and ready for a long talk.

At first, Catelyn Stark opposed of Arya being with Gendry, her stance being that she was too young and their distance would end up separating them. But Arya stood her ground and told her that loving him was right, that she could not even think about a day gone by without him, that she saw herself being married to him someday soon, and that she wanted to be the mother of his future children. Arya did not leave anything out. She even got emotional and started crying, something her mother had never seen, even when her father passed away. Catelyn soon understood and became happy for her daughter.

Robb had no objections once Jon made him see. Gendry Waters was a close friend of the family and had succeeded very well, making him a suitable candidate for the job of future brother-in-law. They knew his intentions for Arya were honorable and no other could make their wild sister tame and in-love.

Sansa had little to say but, "I told you so." She had known all along that they were meant to be and letting time find each other was the best resolution to their awkwardness and misunderstanding. She was so excited when Arya tried to sneak into her bedroom after her discussion with their mother. But Sansa was waiting for her at her door. Arya tried to push her aside, but Sansa needed to know everything. She was not shy, "So, did you do it?"

Arya felt somewhat offended since she knew that she was no longer a virgin and wondered if something had changed in her and others could tell. "It's none of your business."

Sansa chuckled, "Yep, you did."

"And what if we did? You do it with Sandor." Arya was tired of the hypocrisy running rampant in her home. Just because she was the youngest girl didn't mean she was a baby and needed people watching out for her.

"Touché. Touché." Sansa just grinned and let Arya tell her with just her body language.

In time, the Stark family accepted that Arya was no longer a little girl and that Gendry was going to treasure her. The awkwardness of the formalities settled down after several family dinners, and soon Gendry was coming over regularly and Arya was spending time in his flat making it somewhat her own. They made it official when Gendry told Robb he would take the job of Vice President in the Braavos branch of the Stark's growing corporation. This made Robb and Jon respect him even more because he was serious about their sister, who forever they would see as little and in need of their constant protection.

"What are you thinking about?" Gendry leaned over Arya and kissed her lips, interrupting her reminiscing.

Arya shook her head, smiling.

"You don't want to tell me?" Gendry teased, planting another kiss on her nose.

Arya slipped her hands under his shirt. "I was just thinking…" She kissed him on the lips passionately. "I am going to have to unpack all this stuff only to repack for when we move in September."

Gendry clicked his tongue, "Well, we can't avoid that."

Arya put on that wicked grin, "We can try to postpone it." She nibbled his left earlobe, hinting to him that she wanted him… like she did last night and that morning.

Gendry did not waste any time; he wanted her just as much. Effortlessly, he swept her up in his arms and took her into the bedroom- _their_ bedroom.

Arya wrapped her body in the thick, white towel as she stepped out of the bathroom. She pinned her hair up as she walked past Gendry sitting on the bed catching the late night news. He had already showered and settled into a pair of comfortable pajamas. It was going to be an early night because he had to be in the office for a seven o'clock morning meeting. Arya was planning a long day of unpacking and grocery shopping.

"I think I'm going to make lasagna tomorrow." Arya passed Gendry the bottle of lotion, hinting that she wanted a foot massage.

Without realizing it, Gendry started massaging her, "Sounds good. I'll bring home a bottle of wine and some fresh bread from the bakery."

Arya nodded, "Starting a totally different topic- do you think it's going to be hard being away from all we know."

"I'm not going to lie to you, honey." Gendry kissed the hollow space between her ankle and heel. "We're going to have to face being away from your family, the responsibility of owning our own place, the times we will just run into each other between your classes and my meetings… but it's going to be fun too."

Arya's resolved grin formed into a smile. "I'll still find time to make dinner and if that doesn't work, I'll grab lunch with you."

"See? And I'll pick up flowers and chocolates… and… and make sure you know you're adored." Gendry's icy blue eyes sparkled, now.

Arya punched his shoulder, jokingly. "I need nothing like that… you know."

"I do m'lady… oh, I do." Gendry grabbed her ankles and dragged her to the foot of the bed where he sat. Arya giggled, but stopped when she meet his eyes. Gendry was serious now, intently wanting her to understand his oath. "You have me, Arya. You have me now and you will have me through everything. Do you understand?" Their temples were touching and Arya could feel the passion in his breath on the top of her lip. She nodded and closed her eyes, absorbing his promise. "You _have_ me," he whispered it this time.

"I have you," Arya whispered back, "Just as you have me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much! This chapter was a heart-breaker. I hope you enjoy it. I will be working for 3 nights in a row, so the next chapter will be up sometime on Monday. Please review. It gives me strength. **

**Chapter Two**

It was raining heavier now, each raindrop a lurid pellet against the windshield. The wipers made their hypnotizing _swoosh_ as the taillights of the cars ahead beamed weakly through the thick fog. One could hardly make the road, let alone the construction signs directing traffic through a labyrinth of construction cones and narrow lanes. No one was in a rush. The cars lazily made their way out of the city, each one vigilantly precautious.

The black car slightly swerved as the rainwater under the wheels made it lose all control. His hands slipped on the wheel as he tried to make a left turn. He lost control of the wheel. The small sedan skidded across the slippery road. He tried to regain control, but it was no use. She held onto the arms of the seat. He tried the brakes. The car would not stop. Instead, it skidded sideways to the left.

She screamed and looked ahead into the growing darkness, shielding her eyes with one hand. There was a giant roar of metal on metal; then, metal on broken glass. Something powerful slammed into her from behind and shattered. It knocked her seat against the door that gave way. She flew a few feet above the ground. The car that sped to her left crashed into a construction warning sign. A big chunk of metal whopped by. So did a thousand shards of glass and it seemed, to her, that she could see each individual one flying all around, twisting and rotating in the air, the taillights catching in each. She crashed against the road, still in her seat. Then, a shower of dirt and glass and metal fell, falling… falling one with the rain as if it came down from the same gray clouds above. The dark oblivion consumed her battered and broken world…

Arya could not hear the house phone ring. She was sleeping so soundly that she thought it was all part of her dream. She sighed and pulled the cover closer, wrapping her exposed shoulder. The ringing stopped. Gendry must have taken the call.

Gendry picked up the phone and answered sleepily, "Hello?" There was a pause as someone else on the phone answered. It sounded like Jon, with Ygritte cutting in between. "What?" Gendry bolted up and sat at the edge of the bed, holding his head. Arya was awake, now. She turned around to see if it was all real. It was.

"Okay. Yes. Of course. We will be there in fifteen minutes. Tell Sansa to stay with them. They shouldn't know just yet… hmmm…. Alright." Gendry turned off the phone and put it down.

Arya looked at the nightstand iHome radio; it read 12:40 AM. What could be so important at this time? Perhaps, Sansa was not home yet and they were getting worried. But this was a common occurrence. Possibly, Robb and Jeyne had another fight. Or maybe, Rickon was getting into trouble with some of his friends that were trying to form another rock band. But all these thoughts did not make any sense. Arya knew whatever it was must have been important to have Jon and Ygritte call their home on a Thursday night. She knew it must have been bad, but ignored it.

Sleepiness all gone, Arya wrapped her arms around Gendry. "What happened?" she croaked.

Gendry couldn't make himself tell her. He just sat there, staring at the space between his bare feet on the rug. He could feel the softness underneath, but not her hug. He could feel the sweat make his hands grow cold, but not her soft kiss on the cheek. He couldn't tell her. It would break her.

Arya got out of bed, worry now taking hold. She slipped herself between his legs and looked up at him. She could see how much pain he withheld from her by the wrinkling of his brow and the tense way he took her hands in his. The lamplight casted a melancholy glow to his frame. He looked so small to her, vulnerable and defenseless even. She wanted to tell him that nothing could be so bad, that she was here, that he could tell her. But something kept those words in her mouth as she waited, quietly and unmoving.

Gendry kissed her soft fingers and grazed them over his cheek, contemplating. She had to know. There was no way out of it. It could not be avoided. Not telling her would not bring them back. Not telling her would not make the process of mourning and healing go away. It would be better that he tell her. And so he did. He took her face in his hands and kissed her temple, deeper this time, as if able to give her all his strength. He pulled back and said, "Robb and Catelyn passed away in a car accident. Jon wants us to meet him at the hospital."

Arya stared back at Gendry, blankly. The words that flowed from his mouth thereafter made no sense, no sound. She just heard the pounding of her heart grow louder as her chest filled with a pain so indescribable by human words. It suffocated her, making her gasp for air. She tried to form words, but the pain robbed her of sound. It just sat on her chest, twisting every nerve until they snapped.

Gendry waited for her to say something. But when she did not, he did not know what to do. He thought a hug would comfort her, but when she just lay against his chest limp, he pulled away. She said something. He couldn't make it out. But she said it again, "No." It was a weak denial, but intensified by the pain that emitted through her gray eyes. She said it again, louder and it was followed by a sob. She choked on the word when she said it again, realizing that she had just lost her mother, that she was an orphan. She said it again when she thought of Robb cold on a metal table, waiting to be identified by Jon. She saw his face and the auburn wisps that made his trimmed beard. She knew it was ashen now, lifeless and empty. She said it again, making herself sob intensely, "No!"

Gendry took her in his arms and rocked her as she said that word again and again, frightening him. He let her break. She needed to feel. There was no point in postponing it. If she let go now, she would heal sooner in time. So, Arya broke into a convulsing torrent of tears, sobs, and choking. She had to let it go or she would crumble. She tried to make sense of it all, but all she could do was cry and let Gendry hold her. She felt safe in his arms, protected somehow.

"I'm so sorry," Gendry kept repeating as she held onto him like a life-raft in a violent ocean. He wanted it to be possible to absorb her pain, share it with her. So, he pressed her closer to him.

But such an act was impossible and Arya kept weeping, the pain a raw experience she had never thought she would feel again.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank all of you for commenting on the previous chapters. Sorry it has taken so long to upload another. I've been really busy at work and school. I hope you enjoy this chapter for we are almost reaching the climax! Please comment and review, it makes me want to write another chapter so much faster. **

**Chapter Three**

The rain poured down the rim of Arya's black accent umbrella. Across from her was the faint, chanting voice of the priest. He held the Holy Book and recited several verses about eternal life after death. She turned to her left and her eyes met Sansa's. She stood so close to her that her cuffed jacket brushed Arya's wrist. Sansa's sniffling led Arya to the reality of what was occurring around her: mother and Robb were being buried. Their coffins laid in the cold moist soil. They looked dark and almost forbidden. The bouquet of flowers on each coffin- mainly forget-me-nots and orchids- looked lifeless. Arya closed her eyes to shut away all that surrounded her, but the priest's voice became suddenly louder. Her ears rung and her head was in unbearable pain.

Arya heard Sansa's sobbing and the restless movement of her brothers. Where was Gendry? She opened her eyes. He was standing somewhere in the crowd; she could feel him. Her eyes frantically searched for him. There he was: composed. He looked at the open ground- his face emotionless. What was he thinking? She wished she could be just as still, just as untouched. But she could not. Without the least of warning, she felt her lungs start to heave, her shoulders shake, and her eyes begin to stream with tears. She felt possessed by some foreign being whose only form of communication was deep, even, violent sobs. For the first time since Gendry told her, she was weeping for her dear deceased mother and brother. No longer to feel the sensation of being in their arms, hear their warm voices whisper to her- that feeling washed over her as fresh and as powerful as though they had passed only then. And her emotion was not of merely grief; but it was of profound sadness- that "mommy's little girl" had now been left all alone to only be called orphaned. There was no other name for her.

Then, she thought of Gendry and of how he could bear that name. And of Jon being a bastard, never knowing one but constantly missing it. They survived. Well, they had no other choice. And she had to, too. Maybe if not for her, but for Sansa, who had no strength, for Bran and Rickon, who were still young. Not for her. For them. It was a silent promise Arya made that day as she simply went on sobbing loudly with her right hand over her mouth. She tried to force her tears to stop. She failed. Her body was on a ride of its own, and it certainly had no plans to consult her about the best time to end.

Arya lowered her head as the priest and everyone else whispered, "Amen."

XXXX

Arya stormed into her mother's bedroom, Sansa and Gendry following her. "We need to get rid of everything!" Arya opened the closet doors and rummaged through her mother's collection of fine silks, fur coats, and other articles. She had this itch that needed scratching.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sansa tried to tear away the green dress from Arya's iron grip. "I don't want to get rid of things just yet."

Arya was defiant, "It's not like she's going to come back and wear them."

"But I think we should keep them for a little while." Sansa smiled victoriously when Arya let go of the dress, but only to retrieve some more things from the closet hangers.

Arya didn't dare look up at Gendry. But she could see him through the corner of her eye. He just stood there, in the middle of the room, looking at her as if she were some stranger. What did he expect her to do? Cry a little and get back to everyday life? He was mistaken if she could do that. She had experienced too much loss to just tie everything together with a smile. She was angry, bitter even. There was this flame that had ignited somewhere deep in her and rose as she emptied out everything from the closet and onto the floor. She swore as she began to raid her mother's drawers.

Sansa began to implore, "Please don't… I beg of you… please, not her drawers." She tried her best to hold onto her sister's elbow, but Arya shoved her so hard she fell to the floor. Stunned, Sansa sat there staring at her younger sister. There was nothing else to say. And so she let Gendry help her up and out of the room. She paused at the door and looked back. "You know you're not the only one who's mourning." With that Sansa went to find the comfort of Sandor's arms and kind words.

Gendry sat down at the edge of the bed and let Arya empty out the drawers. She looked so helpless there, the clothes flying about her. However, her rage compensated for what she lacked in size. He knew what she was doing: she was trying to get rid of her mother's memory. He had tried it when his mother passed long ago. It had eased the pain, but just for a while. Then he took up drinking, which only made the problem worse. What had helped him was Arya- her smile, her stories, her kindness, their growing friendship. She needed him now. And he was going to give her everything he could.

Gendry waited until she had exhausted herself. Arya sat on the floor and leaned against the bedroom wall. She stared at the floor, a cloud veiling her eyes. Gendry sat next to her, without saying anything. He knew she needed her space, but moreover time. Arya did not open up to people so easily. She usually had trouble doing that. And when the words came out, they usually did not make any sense, which only frustrated her and made her shut down even more. So, he leaned his head against the wall and folded his hands over his stomach. He waited for what seemed like hours.

Arya fought the urge to lean her heavy head against his shoulder. She wanted to close her eyes and find sleep, but the flame in her burned and all she could do was stare at the clothes on the floor. She stared and stared, not really comprehending at what she was looking at and why. She wanted to know what happened. There must have been a greater cause than water under the wheels. Someone must have tampered with the car. Perhaps, someone wanted Robb dead. That idea was feasible since Robb had many enemies in the business world. Anyone from the Tully Cooperation to the Lannister Industries could have sent someone to purposely make the car skid and lose control. Arya thought she had found something.

Without a word, she went to get her phone from her purse. She ran down the stairs two, three, steps at a time. She could hear Gendry's footsteps follow. She rummaged through the compartments in her purse. When she couldn't find it there, she pulled at her hair. "Where is it?" She cried as she looked over the kitchen counters.

Finally, Gendry spoke, "What are you looking for?" He wanted to help her as best as he could.

"My phone!" She said it a little louder than she wanted.

"I think Rickon has it." Gendry had seen the boy take it from the counter and into his room, perhaps to play some word game.

Arya huffed with annoyance as she went back up the stairs. Gendry called from behind, "Why do you need it now so desperately? Here, you can use mine."

She bothered not to turn. "I need to make a call."

"So? You can use mine." Gendry caught up to her and handed the phone.

"I don't know the number by memory. Besides, it's none of your business." Arya regretted the last words as she saw the hurt spread across his face. But now there was no time for saying apologies. She had to make that call.

Gendry wasn't up to fighting. He knew she was hurting. So, he said nothing and put the phone back in his pocket. He waited outside of the room as Arya got her phone. She came out and was looking through her Contacts list, certainly too consumed to be bothered with sharing what she was up to with Gendry. Without looking at him, she passed by and went into the bathroom for privacy. He didn't want to be noisy so waited for her downstairs. He sat on the couch for a long time, wondering what she was doing. Perhaps, she was trying to get a copy of the autopsies or the police report. Whatever she was doing, he let it go hoping that she would find the answers that put her rest.

XXXX

Arya put the phone down and let the coolness of the tiles comfort her hot palms. She felt so thirsty but did not want to get out of there just yet. She felt angry and needed to calm down. So, she put Gendry at the back of her mind and focused on how she could get more answers to the questions that polluted her and made her want someone to pay for what had been done. She was a step closer to getting answers. But were they the answers that she wanted or was prepared to deal with? What if her mother and brother were indeed murdered? Could she handle that when she couldn't even handle the fact that they were gone? She wanted to stop thinking. Her mind needed to rest. So, she sat on the edge of the porcelain tub and buried her face in her hands. _Peace_- that was all she wanted.

There was a knock on the door.

"Arya, love, are you still there?" Gendry called from behind the locked door.

Arya couldn't find the strength to reply. So, she sat there still enough to make herself believe that she was not there at all, but somewhere far away.

"Come home," Gendry pleaded. "I can make you grilled cheese sandwiches and tea… and I'll tuck you in bed and you can rest for as long as you need."

Arya didn't want to go home, not when there were questions to have answered. She would go home later, some other time when she was stronger. So, she got up and said through the door, "Go away." That was all she could manage. Deep down, she really did not mean it that way. She wanted to say other things, things that told him she needed him but for now she needed to figure herself out. But Arya could not say them, not when her heart was broken and her soul was cold.

Little did she know that all she need was on the other side of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so very sorry for not updating this story consistently. I have just been working for the past two weeks like a mule. But now I am on vacation for the next two weeks and give you my word you will be updated every other day. This chapter is amazing. So excited! Please, please, please comment. xoxo**

**Chapter Four**

Gendry tossed and turned, trying his best to ignore the fact that she was not lying next to him. The space beside him was cold and it robbed him of sleep. Arya had been gone for two nights now. She had decided to stay with her family. Her words exactly had been, "They need me. How can I go with you, when they need me?" Her eyes had been empty and her words void of emotion. Gendry took her hand in his; it was cold and limp. She did not pull away. "But come home… come home with me," he whispered, hoping that the lower he said it the greater the effect. But it did nothing. Arya just bit her lip, holding back the tears, and walked away. Since then, Gendry had no desire to eat, no desire to sleep. All he could do was wait and waiting was the most challenging thing he had every done.

Arya was a difficult person. She hid her feelings well and opening up to others was deemed a privilege, more like an honor. Trusting people did not come easy. They had to prove something first. This made it even harder for Gendry and it made him contemplate their relationship. He stared at the ceiling through the darkness and wondered how they could have been so close one second and so far apart the next. He had given her the space she needed, but now it was becoming too much. Perhaps, she was having regrets about them. Perhaps, she no longer needed him and so her love for him had dissipated.

He tossed again, the building anxiety becoming unbearable. He loved her so much and knew that what she needed was her space. She preferred figuring things out on her own. Gendry shook his head. But now since they were together, she should have included him. He could help her with the pain. He could share the load. Gendry sat up and rubbed his face with a rough hand, wishing he could rub off his problems and the thinking too. He looked at the radio; it read 5:14. There was no purpose in finding sleep, for he had to go to work today. Perhaps, a shower would do him good.

XXXX

Arya shoved the bowl of oatmeal away from her. The color, smell, and texture made her nauseated. Her stomach churned and she closed her eyes, hoping that she would not have to make a trip to the bathroom toilet again. She assumed she had come down with the stomach flu and had kept to her bed, not wanting to eat and just sleep. But Sansa had to come in, peel open the blinds and place the breakfast tray on her bed, hoping to bring her back to life. "You've got to get out of bed." She opened the window and started picking up the clothes from the floor. Arya shielded her eyes from the morning sun. She felt so lightheaded.

"Did Bran come up and tell you that a package came in for you yesterday evening?"

Arya sat up in a bolt almost knocking off the bowel and cup of orange juice, "No, he did not."

"Well, if you get up, shower, and eat your breakfast, I'll give it to you." Sansa smirked, knowing all too well that she would have her way today.

And so she did. In no time, Arya was sitting at the table, her hair combed and in fresh clothes, reading the contents of the package that had "Confidential" stamped in red on its front between the two addresses. She read it hungrily, her eyes doubling in size as she neared the last paragraph. "I knew it!" she yelled triumphantly as she got up. Bran, Rickon, and Sansa all turned wearing the same question over their faces, but she had no time to explain.

Arya meet with her lawyer and the private investigator sometime after noon. They meet at the south office. She sat in the oxblood leather chair, nervously brushing a hand over her thigh. Mr. Thorous had the investigation papers in front of him and after some time in silent speculation, he spoke. "We can proceed with an official investigation with the extensive amount of evidence procured by your private investigator. The police can secure a warrant and progress with the judicial responsibilities that need to be taken to have the suspects arrested, questioned, and tried."

Arya let go a long sigh, one of relief. "So, it's over?"

Mr. Thorous did not smile or provide some form of comfort. He was a man who told the truth the way it was. "No. It's just begun… Remember, this is a powerful family and they have their connections. It will take a very long time to see justice through."

Arya's hope still did not dwindle. "The Lannisters will pay for what they have done… no matter how long it will take." However, the words she said did not sound convincing to her. In the back of her mind, she still needed to know why they wanted her mother and brother dead.

XXXX

Gendry picked up his office phone and dialed Arya's number. It went straight to voicemail. He left a second message, "I hope you're alright… I miss you and wanted to know if I can come over to see you tonight… I love you… Arya…" He hung up; more words would be too much.

He blankly stared at the papers before him on the desk. It was his first day back since everything had happened and the office felt empty. The people that greeted him sounded weary, almost mechanical, lacking the emotion they once had. This had set the day with a sadness, making him only want to go back home and lock himself in his room, welcoming the loneliness and quiet… and the thinking that came with it.

Gendry broke away when his cell phone rang. Arya's picture came up! His heart leaped. He fumbled with the phone in clumsy anxiousness. "Hi!" All the emotions he felt was heard in just that one word.

"I'm so sorry..." Arya sniffled. Was she crying? "I'm coming over there now. Can we meet up for a late lunch or something- anything- it can be tea or coffee… or … or…"

"Just hurry…" Gendry said loudly in excitement.

Arya could hear the joy in his voice and she smiled so wide her cheeks ached. She quickened her steps towards the curb of the street and raised her hand so she could attract a cab. "I've got so much to tell you. I think I know what happened. I hired a private investigator and he found out who did it. I'm not sure as much as to why, but it was them all along."

"Who was it?" Gendry suddenly had a feeling come over him- it disturbed him- a feeling of blackness and of danger.

Arya bent down to see what was annoying the heel of her shoe, when rough hands grabbed her from behind. They tore away the cellphone as she called out the only name that came to mind, "G-E-N-D-R-Y!" It pierced through the hand that clamped her mouth shut with a damp cloth. She gasped for air but inhaled something putrid and yet sweet. Darkness consumed her.


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG! Thanks for the reviews. You make me fuel up for another chapter. This chapter is awesome... So, excited. We are almost there. Please review. :D**

**Chapter Five**

Her voice still rang in Gendry's ears. He shook his head as if to silence the cry of his name on her lips. When he opened his eyes, they met Jon's. "I still can't believe they don't consider people missing until after forty-eight hours. So much can happen." Gendry rose from his chair to nervously pace his office floor. There must be something else he could do. He had to find her, and the pain from the realization that he might not be successful drove him to certain madness.

Jon couldn't believe everything Gendry had just told him: Arya's private investigation, her kidnapping, no police assistance. He felt terrible. Arya had always confided in him, but this time she didn't She had left him out and moreover left Gendry out until the very last minute when what she knew could probably save her if she had told them both sooner. He was so mad at her, but the determination of getting her back unharmed pulled his emotions together. "What was the very last thing she told you?"

Gendry paused and stared at the poster of a wolf's head on the wall- the sigil of the Stark's company. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully and finally spoke, "She said she had found out who did it. I'm assuming she found out who had a hand to your mother and brother's deaths. She always had this feeling that something went wrong. That someone had tampered with the car on purpose. So, she hired a private investigator and he had discovered who had done it."

Jon stood up, excited and hopeful. "Did she say who?"

"No. She was about to… when… when they took her." Gendry finally looked at Jon, the far-away glare of thinking in the ice-blue depths. He squared his shoulders. He was not going to be defeated. If it was a challenge they want, a challenge they would get. He would get his Arya back and her, her justice. "I think we can start _our_ search at her home. She always keeps a paper trail."

Jon's eyes lit up. "She never likes keeping things in computer files. I bet she has the investigators business card lying around somewhere." Jon grabbed his jacket and grabbed the keys from the desk, "I'll drive."

Gendry was not going to oppose.

XXXX

Arya pried one eye open and then another. They felt so heavy and swollen. She took a ragged breath. Her head felt so light. She could hear voices coming from somewhere close. It was a young man's voice talking to an older woman. They were saying something about her. Arya strained to hear, but dared not move for fear that they stop or worse hurt her.

The young man now spoke, "She knows we hired the Mountain to jack the brakes. She has substantial evidence to put you and me in jail."

Arya held her breath, understanding that those who had murdered her mother and brother where probably about to get rid of her too. Why hadn't she told Gendry? She tortured herself with regret. She had promised herself that she would let Gendry in on everything, that she could trust him with everything since she had him. But when it came to doing so, she did not. Why? Gendry had never backed out on his promise.

"And how do you know this?" The woman's voice was sultry with annoyance.

"Because I have spies and _you_ know this very well, for your birds fly everywhere." The man grunted in satisfaction.

"We just need to get rid of her. No one else knows. We got her before she said anything."

"Not so fast, mother. I have other plans than death for her. Perhaps a ransom would do: her life for her silence."

"If you wish to perjure yourself, do so. But it would be simple to get rid of the wench. She has caused enough trouble."

"Give me two days. If the Starks don't contend to my terms, you yourself can take her life." His voice trailed away as their footsteps echoed away and behind a closed door.

Arya lay still for a while, making sure no one else was there. She did not want them to know she was awake. Slowly, she sat up and took note of her surroundings, though only a ray of dusk light peered through an overhead window indicating she was in a basement. There was a box by the window and she knew that if she could just see outside, she could tell where she was or maybe escape.

With great difficulty, she pried herself onto the box. She peered through the glass window and saw nothing but grass and a gravel drive-through- nothing of importance. She then tried to open the latch, but it was stuck and the window too small for her to slip through even if it opened. Arya moaned in frustration and slipped onto the floor. She thought of Gendry and the worry she must be causing him. She wanted his arms around her. She needed his safe, unconditional, never-ending love.

But all she had was the besetting darkness and the tears that reminded her she was yet still alive.

XXXX

Gendry saw the conclusion at the end of the private investigation report. He couldn't believe it. Why would the Lannisters want anything to do with the Starks? They had their rifts before, especially after Sansa broke off her engagement with Joffery; but never did they have a rift to drive them to murder. There was more to this and Gendry was determined to find it out.

"We should just confront them," Jon said matter-of-factly.

"But what if our greatest advantage is letting them think we don't know what Arya knows?" Gendry tried to sound sure.

Jon was about to protest when Gendry interrupted, "If you were Joffery or Cersei, where would you hide her?"

Without pause they answered unanimously, "King's Landing."

XXXX

Arya was awakened by whispering outside the door. She crawled closer to hear, understanding the advantage of knowing as much as she could about the Lannisters' plans. Perhaps, she could bargain with them. Death was not an option, but justice had to somehow be served, maybe not now but later when she was free. She could not let them go. Never.

"We could just end the whole thing by letting her go. The latest will has never been seen and we took care of the last person that knew." Joffery Baratheon spoke.

"But _she_ knows," Cersei's tone proved of how much she tried to wheel in her emotions.

"No, she does not. She only knows we hired the Mountain and caused her _beloved_ brother and mother's deaths. She has no clue as to why. She will never suspect that it was meant for Gendry, that Gendry was supposed to be in that car."

At the mention of Gendry's name, Arya felt sick. Her stomach revolted, but she bit her bottom lip until she tasted the metallic tang of blood. She willed herself not to empty, not now when she was so close to the truth.

"I cannot believe that your father knew he was his son and not you. He was such a stupid and opulent man. And I blind not to know that he had a last will and testament to name that _Waters _boy heir to the Baratheon estate and King's Landing." Cersei huffed with distaste.

"A fault in your part, but still we must look at present problems. I say we should call the Starks tomorrow and give our terms. They will give anything for family."

The door knob turned as a key unlocked it. Arya scrabbled to a lying position, fraying unconsciousness. She dared not stir a muscle. One would almost suspect her to be dead. Joffery must have thought this too, for he dug a heel into her thigh. When she moved, he satisfactorily bent down to face her. She had no choice but to open her eyes. And when she met his, she never knew such coldness and evil until then.

He smirked with disgust. "Let's see how much value you hold to your family."

Arya gave him a defiant smirk, "My family has honor, unlike yours."

Joffery gave her left cheek a slap, the ring on his forefinger meeting her cheekbone and causing her to cry out. But the cry was not one of submission or of fear. No, it was a cry of defiance and of anger. Little did Joffery know that he was digging his own grave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Almost there! Thank you for the reviews. You are so encouraging. I feel so sad we are almost done... I love writing for all of you. Please review. xoxo**

**Chapter Six**

Gendry climbed the gate after disarming the alarm system. Jon didn't dare ask how he had come to gain that skill. He knew Gendry's past included stealing cars and home entertainment sets for a dark period of his youth after his mother died. Then, he had brought it up when Jon knew Arya became involved in a close friendship. Gendry, wild and hurting, still understood and tried his best for Arya and their friendship. Perhaps, it was then that Jon knew something would grow, but he had ignored it and let time have its way.

Jon skillfully followed Gendry through the low shrubbery that edged the back grounds of the Baratheon estate in the east side of King's Landing. It was midnight now and the darkness shielded them from the watchful eyes on the terrace. They had dressed in black to blend with the night and brought with them a small satchel that contained Gendry's 'tools'- another detail Jon wasn't going to inquire about.

Gendry knew this place like the back of his hand; for it was one of the houses he had once robbed in the vicinity of privileged families of Westeros. He had scarcely gotten away with a stereo system that cost more than his yearly salary working at the car shop. He had entered the home from the trap door that entered the basement, a damp dungeon-like room that led to several corridors and antechambers, whose walls were thinner than paper and had no alarm system in place but a locked door, which was easy to pick with any hairpin. He knew all this from a high school acquaintance whose uncle was the architecture for most of the prestigious homes of King's Landing and had given him several blueprint copies for a reasonable price. Gendry somehow kept them. Perhaps, as a souvenir or just for memory's sake, but in the end it had served for some good.

There was no trouble in finding the trap door where the grass ended and met the gravel pavement. It was an easy lever that noiselessly opened the door and revealed a stone staircase. Gendry motioned Jon it was clear to follow. They descended the steps, closing the door behind them. Gendry held his breath, nervous and not really sure of what to be expecting.

XXXX

Arya could hear the footsteps drawing closer. But where was it coming from? Was it from behind the door or behind the wall? She couldn't tell and gave up when she concluded she was delusional from hunger and dehydration.

But she soon decided it was from behind the wall, when the dust clouded the small room and a hidden door swung open. She couldn't believe her eyes, and almost had escaped a cry, when she saw the black-garbed stranger was Gendry and Jon right behind him. Instead, she sobbed as Gendry took her up in his arms.

"Oh, thank the gods you're alright." Gendry kissed her cheeks, her nose, her hands, but pulled away to take a look at her from the dim light that peered through the window. He saw how bruised and swollen her left cheek was and anger boiled within him. "Who did this to you?" He demanded.

"Joffery," Arya coughed, as Jon helped her to a water bottle.

"I'm going to _kill him_." Gendry was about to go after Joffery, when Jon held him back.

"We've got to get out of here, now. There's no time to deal with him." Jon turned towards Arya, who was pale and cold. "She needs you. Not your anger or need for retribution. She needs _only _you."

Gendry took Arya in his arms. She weighed so little. He scooted her up, and she moaned. "Where does it hurt?" He had to know.

"Everywhere," she groaned.

When he heard her, all he could do was kiss her brow. She smiled at him, knowing she was safe and going home. Not where Sansa and her younger brothers lived, but her home, the one she and Gendry had built together. But she had to hear it from him and he said it, "Let's go home."

XXXX

It took some time to carry Arya out of the basement, through the narrow tunnel, and up the stairs. They made it out of the trap door and across the lawn undetected. Jon went over the gate first and was about to help Gendry carry Arya over the gate, when a flashlight appeared from nowhere.

"Where do you think you're going?" It was Joffery!

Gendry had no time for words. He went at Joffery full-force. But it was Arya, even through her exhaustion and pain, who saw the gun her captor held. "Gendry, stop!" Above all, Gendry listened.

"That's the best choice," Joffery moved to corner Gendry and Arya towards the shrubbery and away from the gate.

Gendry was getting tired of the whole thing. He wanted everything out in the open, hoping that he could resolve things without a gunshot wound and Arya safely at home. He raised his hands to prove he did not want to cause any trouble. "Tell me what do you want? Perhaps, we can come to an agreement."

"That we can never do," Joffery lowered his gun, but still had it ready for use.

"Is it money you want?" Gendry was trying to stall Joffery for he knew Jon was working out a plan.

"Huh… I've enough of that… what I want is for your woman to stop pursuing her little vendetta. I never wanted Catelyn to be killed in the accident. _You_ were supposed to be driving Robb home that night. _You_ were supposed to go to that conference with him and die." Hatred spilled from Joffery's eyes.

Gendry beetled his brow in utter confusion. "Why me? What wrong have I done you?"

"Being the true son of Robert Baratheon… that's what wrong you've done me?"

Gendry scoffed, "My father was some dirt-poor scumbag who abandoned my mother when I was born. You've got this all confused."

"His last will and testament doesn't lie. He left you everything," Joffery waived at the estate behind him, "He left you the estate, the accounts, the company. That's _everything_… and me- the boy he once called 'son'- he left nothing." Joffery growled and waved the gun at Gendry. "So, I had to get rid of you… but look how difficult that's been."

Gendry grabbed his hair in frustration. He finally knew the truth. He was a Baratheon. It all made sense. His mother never wanted him to know. She had kept it a secret, even when she lay dying and he begged her. Then, Eddard Stark came looking for him and asking him questions. He said he was sent by Robert, but it was never clear as to why. But Gendry had no answers and Eddard passed soon after.

Now, he knew and it pained him to know he was the son of a drunk, a rich man, but a drunk and womanizer nonetheless. He hated him more, because he knew he was his son and did not reach out. Gendry did not want anything to do with him or his wealth. He wanted to forget the whole thing. He wanted to let this one go. "Well, I don't want anything to do with the man. You can keep his fuckin' legacy."

"But will you shut Arya up about me hiring the Mountain and jacking the brakes?" Joffery still aimed the gun at Gendry.

"There has to be some form of justice. You took the lives of two people she loved dearly. We live in a world of consequences."

"Stop being a moralist, Waters. I'll pay you handsomely for your silence and her disregard."

Arya had to interrupt, "You've done enough evil, Joffery. You deserve to be locked up for life."

"Silence, bitch!" Joffery aimed the gun at her, now.

Gendry tried to attract his attention again, "The authorities don't know… and I'll make sure they don't." He could feel Arya's eyes burn through the dimness, but right now he had no time to think of how his words made her feel.

"How can I know for certain you won't back out once I let you go?" Joffery started to believe Gendry.

Gendry had to think quickly. Perhaps, they could make a trade: the investigation evidence for their lives. "We will destroy all the evidence we've collected."

Joffery was entertaining the thought. "But you can always have a back-up in a computer drive somewhere."

"Just take my word for it," Gendry replied. He had nothing else.

"Well, that's not going to do. I should just kill you both, here and now." Joffery aimed the gun at Arya, again, the certainty of his decision in his eyes. Gendry knew now he had to do something. He took the chance and charged at Joffery. Jon appeared from nowhere and twisted Joffery's arm, while Gendry lunged forward. A shot went off.


	7. Epilogue

**Thank you so much. We have come to the end. I hope you enjoy it. Please review, it will make me happy even though I'm sad it's over. xoxo**

**Epilogue**

Arya awoke in a white room. The overhead light shone brightly over her. She shielded her eyes and noticed an IV line in her wrist. She then knew she was on a hospital bed.

_Gendry. _The thought of him brought tears to her eyes. He was dead; she was sure of it. She forced herself to sit up. She looked around her and when she saw him sitting in the chair beside her, her heart was about to burst with thankfulness. He sat there asleep, unharmed. Alive. His hair was messy and his clothes rumpled. She laughed at him and all the danger they had just both survived. He woke up, wearing a puzzled expression.

"You're ok?" He took her hand in his. He smiled as she kept on laughing. "What's so funny?"

She brushed away a tear, "We're always getting ourselves into trouble."

"Well, at least we get in and out of it together." He kissed her hands deeply as she ran a hand through his hair. He understood she knew she had been wrong in keeping things from him, but he smiled back at her and told her he had forgiven her. That that was the end of the matter.

"Where's Jon? What happened?" Arya's face clouded with worry, but Gendry's hand told her not to.

"He went home before Ygritte could get there. He didn't want her to know he was out, getting this close to death." Gendry forced a chuckle.

Arya did not feel like making light of it all. "And Joffery? What's going to happen?"

"He took the bullet. We left him there and ran. So, we're not sure. Jon called the local hospitals, but no one has checked in by his name. I'm sure one of his men has found him by now. Perhaps, he's patched up and hatching up some way he can have his vengeance."

"We've got to be careful, Gendry. Perhaps, we should go away for a while, until we hear what has happened to him or he sends a message."

"We could go ahead and move to Braavos-" Gendry was interrupted by a doctor that presented herself at the foot of Arya's bed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but the diagnostics came back." The doctor smiled as Arya and Gendry gave their wordless permission to proceed. "You are just fine. A little dehydration fluids can fix. Your left cheekbone is only bruised. No broken bones anywhere. Your vital signs have remained stable. Some rest and good food and you can be released tomorrow. You've had a pretty bad fall." The doctor looked at them suspiciously, but ignored it for she could tell this was not a case of domestic violence by the way they held each other. She had seen it many times before, and they did not display any typical signs and symptoms.

Arya sighed with relief as Gendry kissed her forehead, "See nothing to worry about, dear."

"That's not all," the doctor's smile grew double in size, "The baby's just fine."

"Baby?" Arya and Gendry cried out in unison.

The doctor reread the lab results, "Yes, you are five weeks pregnant."

XXXX

Arya looked at herself in the mirror. The swelling mound was now visible at only three months. Sansa said it was a boy, but Arya could feel it. She tightened the shirt across her tummy and rubbed it. She was going to be a mother. That sounded so amazing in her head. She knew she was ready. Perhaps, her plan didn't go as she had envisioned it, but it turned out to be even better.

Joffery Baratheon had been declared dead by means of a shooting accident. There was an official police report and a small funeral, of which Arya and Gendry attended just to be certain that he was dead. They were not disappointed. He was quickly buried in the plot beside his father. His mother, Cersei, soon left King's Landing after the will was mysteriously unearthed. She did not argue when the Judge read that Gendry Waters was to claim the Baratheon surname and all the wealth the empire had amassed. She just disappeared to a place no one knows, to wallow in her defeat and shame.

Gendry wanted to decline it, but Jon said it was the least his father could do for all the pain and suffering he had to endure. So, Gendry took it and merged it with Stark Industries. That same day, Arya was led by her brother Jon down the aisle. She exchanged vows with Gendry. A perfect ending one might say. But it did not end there. It had just begun.

Arya and Gendry did not move to Braavos. No, instead they moved to King's Landing after having the place remodeled. They stripped down every last memory of the Lannisters in that place and made it their own. She transferred to Westeros University, where she continues studying Criminal Law. Gendry took up where his father left short and made the company flourish. He's now signing a contract with a small petrol cooperation called the _Daenerys Dynasties_.

We cannot ignore Jon and Ygritte. They too married and are working on starting a family. Sansa and Sandor moved near her uncle when a job opportunity came up for him. They have plans to marry in the near future, but there's no rushing. Brandon got into University a year early and Rickon is still trying to make a rock band with his friends.

XXXX

Gendry came into the bedroom and smiled at the Arya. He liked seeing her body change, getting ready for bringing their child into the world. He wanted a son; it would make things easier if he had an heir. But if it was a girl, he was glad too, hoping she would be just like Arya, wild and passionate.

"You're happy, love?" Gendry wrapped his arms around her from behind.

She leaned her head back, against his shoulder. "And why shouldn't I? I have everything."

"What's everything?' Gendry just wanted to hear it.

"I have you, stupid." She giggled like a little girl.

"Then, I'm happy... I have both of you." Gendry planted a kiss on the top of her head and rubbed her tummy.

"That's enough?" She teased him.

He turned around and kissed her fervently on the lips. "Yes, it is m'lady."


End file.
